Heavy machines, such as a track type tractor, wheel loader, etc. are utilized across a variety of industries, such as agriculture, construction, mining, etc. Such machines are utilized for a variety of tasks, such as for excavating, hauling, pushing material, and dumping excavated material. Such machines employ hydraulic systems that convert hydraulic energy into a mechanical motion to operate various components.
Currently, there have been challenges in managing hydraulic energy within a hydraulic system. For example, the hydraulic energy (i.e. hydraulic fluid) is transferred through a loop using additional components that are integrated with the hydraulic system. Examples of the additional components include, but are not limited to, an open loop pump, a make-up accumulator, a charge pump, etc. As a result, the additional components tend to increase an overall cost of the hydraulic system. Further the additional components degrade operational efficiency of the hydraulic system. As a consequence, the current systems and/or techniques are not cost effective and are unviable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,379 B2, hereinafter referred to as '379 reference, discloses various modes for reusing recovered energy for a hydraulic system. The hydraulic energy is produced by an overrunning load acting on cylinders connected in parallel to a machine component. In a first mode, fluid from first chambers in both cylinders is routed into the accumulator, while other fluid is directed into second chambers of those cylinders. In a second mode, the fluid is routed from the first chamber of only one cylinder into the accumulator, and fluid from the first chamber of the other cylinder goes into the second chambers of both cylinders. In a third mode, fluid is routed from the first chambers of both cylinders into the second chambers of both cylinders. Further, in a fourth mode, the fluid from the first chambers of both cylinders goes into the return conduit, while the second chambers of both cylinders receive fluid from a supply conduit. However, the '379 reference fails to disclose regeneration of the hydraulic energy. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for storing and reusing the hydraulic energy.